


Warmth

by Tellie_Vision



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: All fluff/no plot, Established Relationship, F/M, Homebrew Content, Rites and Magic Campaign, husband and wife, it’s been a long time since I posted on here so idk tagging anymore, kissing/cuddling not much else, not much context to the homebrew content but it's there, references to sex but pretty vague, seeing the amount of space the text takes up on mobile compared to computer made me shriek, this is just wholesome content, this was kinda like a warm-up thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellie_Vision/pseuds/Tellie_Vision
Summary: Just a short fluffy piece about the King and Queen of Ehmphyriat, meant to be paired with my kisstober piece for the weekSelf-indulgent OC content, really
Relationships: Discordia Eruta/Aphrodisius Callixtus
Kudos: 3





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt anyone is coming here WITHOUT context, but FOR context: Aph is the minor god of allure (son of Aphrodite and Dionysus) in my campaign and Discordia is the witch goddess of the moon for my homebrew witch class! That should be the only extra details you need to know.
> 
> If you’re here randomly, please follow me on Twitter (tellie_vision) and Tumblr (tellie-vision-art) for more of these characters + more!

The warm aura of the setting sun bathed the two forms on the bed in a soft, weightless light; weightless, to contrast the weight in all their tired limbs as they laid tangled with each other. 

“Discordia.” Aphrodisius’ voice, low, rumbled right next to his wife’s ear. That deep voice that Discordia likened to a cat’s purr, seemingly almost permanently stuck in a sultry tone, was one of her favorite parts of him. It felt like an echo in her very soul; his voice could touch her where his hands could not. 

“Yes, doll?” Discordia made an effort to mimic the purring sound of his voice, earning her a soft chuckle from the man currently laying on top of her. 

“I love you,” Aphrodisius stirred slightly to press his lips to her ear, “so much.” He relished in the feeling of his wife’s nails gently trailing over the map of red marks in his back where they had been dug in just minutes before.

They had been together 20 years but it still made Discordia’s heart leap to hear those words. “I love you, too.” She turned her head to kiss him on the cheek in return. 

Suddenly, she felt his arms tighten around her, and, with one swift motion, Aphrodisius rolled over so Discordia was resting comfortably on top of him. She squirmed to get level with his face and pressed a kiss to his lips, ever-deserving. 

“I have the best view in the entire kingdom, you know that, darlin’?” Aphrodisius shot her a sleepy smile after they separated, leaving him laying to look up at her and her only. 

“Aw, I wouldn’t say that...” Discordia blushed, shutting her eyes as if she were embarrassed to be complimented in such a way.

“I would.” Aphrodisius caressed her cheek with a hand. “You’re lovely... especially with your hair down like this.” It was true; to him, she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever met. He could’ve died happily there, staring up at her blushing face, framed by her long, messy hair, her soft eyes entrancing him as he gazed into them... which was, ironically,  his godly power. 

“I couldn’t hold a candle to you and you know it,” Discordia laughed softly, burying her face in the crook of his neck as Aphrodisius moved to sit upright, taking her onto his lap. 

“That’s an unfair comparison,” he poked her nose, “I am a minor god of love, I have to be attractive. You’re pretty with no fated destiny forcing it to be so.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“So, you’re saying the moon goddess isn’t expected to be lovely in every respect?” Discordia pulled back to raise an eyebrow at him playfully. 

“Not in the way I am,” Aphrodisius protested, “oh precious Goddess of the Ever-Shining Moon.” He added teasingly. 

“Oh, quiet, you!” Discordia whacked him gently on the shoulder. “You know,” she spoke up after a brief silence, “the ‘precious Goddess of the Ever-Shining Moon’ should really be getting to her duties, no? It’s getting dark out.” She glanced toward the window, over-exaggerated despair on her face. “My poor Aphrodisius, it appears I’ll have to be leaving you to rest alone!”

“Oh, can’t someone else check on the moon?” Aphrodisius groaned in protest as Discordia turned her back to him, preparing to get up and get dressed. 

“Not like I can,” Discordia turned to smile at him, almost like she might be pleased to torment him this way. 

Before she could get to her feet, Aphrodisius wrapped his strong arms around her once more, pulling her back against him. Discordia let out a soft gasp of surprise but didn’t protest.

“Aphrodisius...”

“Can’t you stay just a bit longer?” Her husband blinked rapidly in a dramatic plea. “It’s so hard to lie down without you...” He pressed a kiss to her head once more.

“My Gods, Aphrodisius, we do this every single day!” Discordia laughed, “You know I’ll be back to bed in a few hours!”

“It’s too long!” Aphrodisius protested. “Can’t we make some kind of machine to refuel the moon’s magic every night instead of making you stand out on the balcony blasting it for a few hours?” 

“No, Aph, it has to be me. Remember what happened last time the moon went unfueled?” 

“That was different!” Aphrodisius put a hand in the air for emphasis. “That was because the centuries-old moon goddess before you died and it had no supply! Surely it can go one day without?”

Maybe it was wrong of her, but Discordia loved watching him beg for her like this. It was empowering in a way... the man everyone seemed to want could be turned into a mess by her and her alone. 

She sighed and shook her head. “Alright, doll, I suppose I can stay for a little while longer.” Discordia giggled as Aphrodisius fell backward with her onto the bed. “But only until you fall asleep. I still have to do my job.” She rolled over to face him and pressed a finger to his nose lightly.

“Maybe I won’t sleep, then!” Aphrodisius was quick with the witty remark.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Discordia shook her head. “I’m sure.” She sighed happily and rested her head back down on his chest. 

Maybe the moon could wait an extra day after all...


End file.
